the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Inquisition
Introduction Following the banishment of Sargeras and the apparent defeat of the Burning Legion, the rise of death cults and covens of witches in the wilds of Stormwind prompted the Church of the Holy Light to establish the Stormwind Inquisition to combat their threat to the realm. By the authority of the High Inquisitor, any agent of the crown may join this holy order to receive training and agency to combat supernatural entities, rogue wizards, and others deemed maleficar by the church. History While many saw the imprisonment of Sargeras as the defeat of the Burning Legion and its agents, the truth that was known but dared not spoken was that the war on Argus exposed Azeroth to the greater powers in the cosmos that sought to sew destruction, chaos, and disorder throught all of creation. Immediately after the defeat of the fallen titan, cults dedicated to the void, fel magic, and undeath were reinvigorated with the knowledge that mortals could surmount supernatural forces and control their power. If the armies of Azeroth could defeat a titan, surely dedicated hedge-wizards might bind demons, aberrations of chaos, and creatures of the void to their bidding. Whispers of corruption spread throughout the realm of Stormwind in the latter months of 38 L.C. Several soldiers of the Royal Army were caught practicing void and fel magic illegally, and the Order of the Black Harvest, once an organization purposed for defeating Sargeras, seized demonic power in the vacuum left by the fallen titan. Seeking to forgo repeating the history that saw the church infiltrated by the Cult of the Twilight's Hammer, the Church of the Holy Light directed its faithful to a sacred duty: eliminating heresy, the occult, and the corrupt by any means necessary. On the first of September, 38 L.C., Bishop Kimberly Sweete of the Diocese of Westridge published to the church the Commission for the Stormwind Inquisition, which established the Stormwind Inquisition and appointed Lady Tilliea Dryden as its first High Inquisitor. Lady Tilliea began preparations immediately for new recruits to the inquisition, requisitioning supplies from the church in order to supply its witch hunters with formal Field Kits. Oath of the Inquisition The Oath of the Inquisition is a binding vow that all members of the Stormwind Inquisition must take upon being inducted to the order. Those of the inquisition who are found by the High Inquisitor to break these vows shall at minimum be ejected from the order. “I swear allegiance and obedience to the High Inquisitor and to the officers of the Stormwind Inquisition.” “I shall live by the Virtues Three of the mother church and shall not stray from their path of wisdom.” “I shall defend the crown of Stormwind and shall uphold its laws.” “I shall not succumb to corruption, bribery, lies, or deceit.” “I shall defend the honor of my brothers and sisters of the inquisition.” “I shall only use my tools of judgement against those deemed maleficar by the mother church, and those who would stand beside them.” “I shall pursue and destroy evil, even to my dying breath.” Structure The structure of the Stormwind Inquisition is derived from the authority of the High Inquisitor appointed by the Bishop of Westridge. All Inquisitors and Witch Hunters of the Stormwind Inquisition must be Agents of the Crown by law. Bishop of Westridge Addressed as “His Excellency” or “Her Excellency” The Bishop of Westridge is the spiritual leader of all matters within the Duchy of Westridge and its subordinate organizations. As the Bishop of Westridge was the one to commission the Stormwind Inquisition, the High Inquisitor is expected to bring to fruition the goals the Bishop established for the order. It is the Bishop's will that the order is left to operate independently unless intervention becomes necessary. High Inquisitor Addressed as “Father” or “Mother” The High Inquisitor is the leader of the Stormwind Inquisition by the authority granted by the Bishop of Westridge. The High Inquisitor shall be granted authority to raise Inquisitors and other servants from willing Agents of the Crown of Stormwind, and may, by merit of their position and authority, commission bounties upon individuals deemed enemies of the kingdom, or any demon, void creature, or other aberration of the flesh not protected by the Laws of Stormwind, that any subject of the kingdom may collect with impunity. Inquisitors Each Addressed as "Inquisitor" Inquisitors beneath the High Inquisitor act as sub-officers of the Stormwind Inquisition. They are responsible for both issuing and pursuing bounties against those deemed maleficar by the church or the authority of the High Inquisitor. Inquisitors may only be raised into the title by the High Inquisitor, often having gone through extensive training and experience as a Witch Hunter. They are offered the best of the best equipment the Stormwind Inquisition has to offer, and have far-reaching authority to pursue individuals marked as targets to be judged. Inquisitors are expected to assist in training and raising new Witch Hunters for the order. Witch Hunters Each Addressed as “Brother” or “Sister” Witch Hunters make up the main force of the Stormwind Inquisition, and are expected to know how to handle themselves when pursuing supernatural beasts and rogue wizards. Each Witch Hunter is given an extensive field kit that contains tools of judgement and holy cleansing. Mages and wizards alike are often ill at ease when a Witch Hunter is near, for Witch Hunters are considered to be the most effective and most ruthless when dispatching magic users. Aspirants Each Addressed as “Aspirant” Those who seek to eventually become Witch Hunters and have been approved by the High Inquisitor to take on the Witch Hunter's Gauntlet are known as Witch Hunter Aspirants. Aspirants of the Stormwind Inquisition are often paired with senior Witch Hunters or even Inquisitors so that they might learn from example on the hunt for maleficar. They are expected to heed all orders by their superiors in the inquisition, lest they be ejected with impunity. Roles The Combat Roles that members of the Stormwind Inquisition may take on and their associated requirements shall be listed below. Witch Hunter Witch Hunters seek out maleficar using their keen senses and eliminate supernatural threats that plague the kingdom with their tools of judgement. Witch Hunters are equipped with specially crafted armor consisting of both cured leather and brigandine plates. They go out into the field alone, or in a pairing, using scouting techniques to find their targets. Witch Hunters carry a silver plated sword or dagger, and a ranged weapon of their choice blessed by the church. They are vigilant and determined to seek out and eliminate the heretic and the corrupt. With many weapons at their disposal, Inquisitors ought to be feared by any who would pervert the Light’s creation. Equipment: Witch Hunter's Garb Requirements: • Earn the rank of Private. • Pass the Witch Hunter's Gauntlet. Inquisitor Considered the most experienced of the Witch Hunters, Inquisitors represent the best the Stormwind Inquisition has to offer. Inquisitors are often dispatched to the field with an aspiring Witch Hunter in order to demonstrate the techniques and tactics of the Inquisition. Inquisitors are often equipped with heavier armor than Witch Hunters to protect them from the greater threats they are sent to contend with. Consisting of both scale and plate, the armor of an Inquisitor is often blackened and inlaid with brass to elicit and intimidating appearance. The armor is blessed by none of that than the Bishop of Westridge to ward it against malevolent magics. Inquisitors work alongside the High Inquisitor to determine the locations of supernatural threats and are often accompany Witch Hunters in their hunt for maleficar. Equipment: Inquisitor's Scale Armor Requirements: • Earn the rank of Private. • Pass the Witch Hunter's Gauntlet. • Be named an Inquisitor by the High Inquisitor. How to Join The Stormwind Inquisition is a highly selective organization. In order to be accepted as an Aspirant of the Stormwind Inquisition, one must send a Letter of Intent to the High Inquisitor detailing why they wish to join the order and what skills they have to offer. Acceptance is not guaranteed, and is only granted to those who are in good standing with both the Kingdom of Stormwind and the Church of the Holy Light. Those who do meet the High Inquisitor's expectations shall be inducted as Witch Hunter Aspirants and may begin the Witch Hunter's Gauntlet. Should they complete the gauntlet in accordance with the High Inquisitor's expectations, the Witch Hunter Aspirant shall be invited to an Inquisition Induction Ceremony where they will be dubbed an official Witch Hunter of the Stormwind Inquisition. Additional Readings † The Church of the Holy Light(TO BE LINKED) † The Three Virtues(TO BE LINKED) † The Diocese of Westridge(TO BE LINKED) † The Order of Saint Issac(TO BE LINKED) † Commission of the Stormwind Inquisition(LINK WHEN TRANSFERRED) † Kit of the Stormwind Inquisition(LINK WHEN TRANSFERRED) † Witch Hunter's Gauntlet(LINK WHEN TRANSFERRED) † Inquisition Induction Ceremony(LINK WHEN TRANSFERRED) Category:Organizations Category:Diocese of Westridge Category:Stormwind Inquisition